itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Office of the Privacy Commissioner of Canada
Overview The Office of the Privacy Commissioner of Canada (OPC) was established in 1983 following the passage of the Privacy Act, which governs the personal information-handling practices of federal departments and agencies. The duties of the OPC were extended to the private sector when the Personal Information Protection and Electronic Documents Act (PIPEDA) was fully implemented in 2004. The Office of the Privacy Commissioner of Canada: * reports directly to Parliament on issues that touch on the privacy rights of Canadians; * answers public inquiries and investigates complaints; * conducts audits of the privacy policies and practices of federal government departments and agencies, as well as private companies, and advises them on their obligations; * conducts and commissions research, * may take cases to Federal Court, and * engages in public education and outreach. Publications Publications from the OPC which are relevant to this wiki include: * A Detailed Guide for Businesses Doing E-marketing * A Matter of Trust: Integrating Privacy and Public Safety in the 21st Century * A Preliminary Exploration of Workplace Privacy Issues In Canada * Addendum to Government Accountability for Personal Information: Reforming the Privacy Act * Application of the Personal Information Protection and Electronic Documents Act to Employee Records * The Application of the Personal Information Protection and Electronic Documents Act to Charitable and Non-Profit Organizations * Ashley Madison Investigation—Takeaways for All Organizations * Automated Facial Recognition in the Public and Private Sectors * Best Practices for Dealing with pre-PIPEDA Personal Information (Grandfathering) * Best Practices for the use of Social Insurance Numbers in the private sector * Cloud Computing for Small and Medium-sized Enterprises * Collection of Driver's Licence Numbers Under Private Sector Privacy Legislation * Collecting from Kids? Ten Tips for Services Aimed at Children and Youth * Data at Your Fingertips Biometrics and the Challenges to Privacy * Electronic and Digital Payments and Privacy * Expectations: A Guide for Submitting Privacy Impact Assessments to the Office of the Privacy Commissioner of Canada * Frequently Asked Questions for Online Consent * Gaming Consoles and Personal Information: Playing with Privacy * Government Accountability for Personal Information * Guidelines for Processing Personal Data Across Borders * Guidance for the Use of Body-worn Cameras by Law Enforcement Authorities * Guidance on Covert Video Surveillance in the Private Sector * Guidelines for Identification and Authentication * Guidelines for Online Consents * Guidelines for Overt Video Surveillance in the Private Sector * Guidelines for Processing Personal Data Across Borders * Guidelines for the Use of Video Surveillance of Public Places by Police and Law Enforcement Authorities * Guidelines on Privacy and Online Behavioural Advertising * Helpful Tips for Businesses Doing E-marketing * Identity Theft and You * Identity, Privacy and the Need of Others to Know Who You Are: A Discussion Paper on Identity Issues * The Internet of Things * Introduction to Key Steps for Organizations in Responding to Privacy Breaches * Is a Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) Program the Right Choice for Your Organization? * Key Steps for Organizations in Responding to Privacy Breaches * Learning from A Decade of Experience: Québec’s Private Sector Privacy Act * Personal Information Retention and Disposal: Principles and Best Practices * Photo Identification Guidance * PIPEDA and Your Practice * Policy Position on Online Behavioural Advertising * The Privacy Act and Public Interest Disclosures * Privacy and the Internet of Things * Privacy in the Workplace * Reaching for the Cloud(s): Privacy Issues Related to Cloud Computing * Reflections on Reform of the Federal Privacy Act * Seizing Opportunity: Good Privacy Practices for Developing Mobile Apps * Ten Tips for a Better Online Privacy Policy and Improved Privacy Practice Transparency * Ten Tips for Communicating Privacy Practices to Your App's Users * Ten Tips for Reducing the Likelihood of a Privacy Breach * Tips for Mitigating Password Reuse Risk * Truncated Credit Card Numbers * Wearable Devices and Your Privacy * What an IP Address Can Reveal About You * What Canadians Can Do to Protect Their Personal Information Transferred Across Borders * What to Consider When Reading a Privacy Policy Category:Canada Category:Privacy Category:Government agency Category:1983